Thunderbirds Are Go!: The Origin
Thunderbirds Are Go!: The Origin is a 2017 New Zealand-British science-fiction Animation Film that is based on remake/revival Thunderbirds Are Go! television series, programme produced by ITV Studios and Pukeko Pictures. It serves as an origin story on the Tracy Brothers and their Thunderbirds and how they became International Rescue. Plot In 2060 England, a large fire has started at a mine. International Rescue are on the scene, and area to helping out the local fire crews into putting out the blaze. Thunderbirds 1 and 2 have landed near a house in the countryside. Inside the house, a boy called Chip is all excited that International Rescue are here, and wants to know what they are doing. His father explains that they are going to go down the shaft and brings up the trapped men below. He wants his son to go to sleep, and then leaves the room. After he is gone, Chip stares of his window at Thunderbirds 1 and 2 and decide to explore inside Thunderbird 2 Later on, with the fire under control and the men save, International Rescue returns to base. Scott lands Thunderbird 1, whilst Virgil and Gordon are also on the way back in Thunderbird 2. Virgil says that Thunderbird 2 has developed some kind of electrical fault, so John check it out with Brains later on. Thunderbird 1 and 2 lands and reverses back into the hangar. On Thunderbird 5, John and EOS detects a warning alarm goes off in Thunderbird 2, and John tells Virgil to not release the Module. He gets Alan to go and find Kayo, and to meet up in Thunderbird 2's hangar. Virgil and Gordon can only wonder what is wrong, as appears, holding his Grapple Gun. Scott tells Alan and Kayo to cover the module door. He then has Virgil that there if The Mechanic or The Hood onboard, he can release the module now. Alan and Kayo are ready to fight, as Virgil opens module 1's door. However, it is Chip. Kayo blasts at Scott, saying this never should have happened as the Thunderbirds should been left unguarded. The boy is now a security hazard, and they need to return him to his home but he's seen all of them and knows their location. They've got to think of a way to get him out of here without the boy becoming a security risk. Scott then finds out Chip is currently being looked after by Virgil. Meanwhile, in Thunderbird 2's hangar, Chip is looking at Thunderbird 2, amazed by the size of it. He asks Virgil if he is the one who gets to fly it, but Virgil says they have very tight security here, he couldn't say. Chip says he understands, and tells him that when he grows up, he wants to be a member of International Rescue. Except he'd like to be the pilot of Thunderbird 1, because he thinks it is the fastest Thunderbird, and the most important one. Virgil says that without Thunderbird 2, none of the rescues would be possible! especially their first rescue. One year before, After completing Flight School, a 22-year old Scott Tracy go to meet up with his brothers to celebrate his graduation, however it's cut short when Colonel Casey reveal that their father, Jeff Tracy has died in a mysterious plane crash, caused by the Hood. At the reading of his will, Scott discovers that Jeff gambled away the family's estate and will not get of his inheritance until he is ready. The only thing left is a mysterious letter from Mr. X. Due to the loss of the house and Their Ages, Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan are separated and isolate by their father's Banker, Warren Grafton. Chip says he wished he could have been there. Alan then enters and says Scott wants a word with Virgil. Virgil leaves, leaving Chip in Alan's care. Chip says he liked Virgil, as he told him all about Thunderbird 2 and their backstory. Alan says Virgil shouldn't have said anything, and he won't be getting any information out of him about Thunderbird 3. Chip excitedly exclaims that Alan must be the pilot of Thunderbird 3, and Alan realises he's just blundered already. Alan takes Chip to Thunderbird 3's hangar, and they look at the rocket from the very bottom. Chip says this must be the spaceship, and wonders how fast it can go. Alan says he can't say, and Chip says he guesses that Alan, being a spaceman, probably doesn't get to be as involved in the rescue operations. Alan says that's not the case - once Thunderbird 3 is up in space, he's in charge! but Chip correct him, saying that he wasn't involved in their first rescue, forcing Alan to continue the story. After been separated, Scott is put a attic by Grafton, while John, Virgil and Gordon are sent to a Independent living and Alan is sent to live with Grandma Tracy. At the independent living, Gordon is sneak out of the barracks after curfew to grab Virgil and head out for some fun. However, Virgil is already leaving for the roof of the living. and Gordon follow him out of curiosity. meanwhile, Still Heartbroken over the loss of his father, Scott shuts himself away in his room and isolates himself. John contact Scott for Comfort all the while discovering the letter from Mr. X is a A hologram Message containing a map to his Secret lab and and a saying "International rescue are go", inspired, Scott leaves Grafton's house and retrieve his brothers from their locations. Cast Main Characters *'Scott Tracy': The eldest of the Tracy Brothers and the leader of International Rescue, Scott is selfless and brave and is protective of his younger brothers (Especially Alan), In the film, he isolate along with his brothers by their father's Banker. To relieve his isolation, Scott sneaks out of the attic to visit the town next door. he's voiced by Rasmus Hardiker *'John Tracy': The second eldest of the Tracy Brothers. John is the most serious and sensible of his brothers but also be more self-asserting with a somewhat more quick thinking on the Tracy Brothers's situations, He is incredibly calm and he never raises his voice but get frustrated easily In the film, he was isolate along with his brothers by their father's Banker, besides this he enjoy stargazing and posted video blogs on his laptop. To relieve his isolation John sneaks out of the attic to read books in the library in the town next door. he's voiced by Thomas Brodie-Sangster *'Virgil Tracy': The third eldest of the Tracy Brothers and the 'Peacemaker'. Virgil is the most sensitive member of the team, being a gifted musician and artist. Virgil is the calm, level-head voice of reasoning with the Brothers and rescue missions. In the film, he was isolate along with his brothers by their father's Banker. besides this he sometimes works out. To relieve his isolation Virgil sneaks out to play his violin. he's voiced by David Menkin *'Gordon Tracy': The fourth eldest of the Tracy Brothers. Gordon is the practical joker of the brothers, as he is never seen without a smile on his face or a wicked sense of humor, however, he will get serious while on missions. In the film, he isolate along with his brothers by their father's Banker. Besides this, To relieve his isolation Gordon sometime sneaks out of the attic to plays in the lake.he's voiced by David Menkin *'Alan Tracy': The youngest of the Tracy Brothers. Alan is positive and upbeat with a bit of a joking nature and is extremely confident, being that he is hardly ever worried when on missions. He is close to his older brothers and was isolate along with his brothers by their father's Banker, due to his age he was sent to live his grandmother. But to relieve his isolation Alan sometime sneaks out to hang out with Scott. he's voiced by Rasmus Hardiker Minor Characters *Angel Coulby as Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano *Kayvan Novak as Brains and Various Male Characters *Rosamund Pike as Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward *David Graham as Aloysius Parker *Sandra Dickinson as Grandma Tracy *Adjoa Andoh as Colonel Casey *Teresa Gallagher as Various Female Characters *Peter Dyneley as Countdown Voice (archive recording) *Bill Paxton as Jeff Tracy *Andres Williams as Warren Grafton,the Tracy Family's Banker. *Louis Hynes as Chip Morrison, a little boy who accidentally stows away on board Thunderbird 2. Trivia * The flim is set before Thunderbirds are go!, as the Brothers's age are Scott is 22, John is 21, Virgil is 19, Gordon is 18 and Alan is 13. * This film take some element of the thunderbirds episode, Security Hazard where a little boy gets accidentally get on Thunderbird 2. And the Tracy brothers tells the story. * This was Bill Paxton's final Role as his Death on February 25, 2017. Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Films Category:Science fiction Category:Thunderbirds Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Direct-to-video films